Ulrich's Secret
by Crocodile
Summary: Ulrich finally admits his love for Yumi and then falls ill! Why is this? Rated M for lemony chapter 5. If you don't like explicit descriptions then DO NOT READ chap 5.
1. Tell Tale Signs

**Ulrich's Secret**

**Chapter 1 – Tell tale signs.**

**I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Ulrich ran for his life outside the school as two Megatanks chased him. Xana had materialized them and they were wreaking havoc. Luckily they hadn't killed anyone yet and Ulrich hoped the gang were nearly finished on Lyoko. Ulrich tripped over something and fell to the ground, turned himself onto his back and realised that a Megatank was about to shoot. A large orange blast shot out at him and then stopped, being replaced by a bright, white light.

* * *

The gang were sitting on the grass in the park as the sun shone brightly on them. Odd was playing with Kiwi and it was only 1 week until summer vacation. Ulrich just lay on the grass with his hands supporting his head like a pillow as he kept his eyes closed, enjoying the peace. Suddenly the light that he could see through his eyelids vanished, so he opened his eyes to find Yumi staring at him. "Hey Yumi, what do you want?" Ulrich asked calmly.

"Odd told me you wanted to show me something." Yumi replied just as calmly.

Ulrich got up, glared at Odd and then beckoned Yumi to walk with him.

* * *

Once they were out of sight from anyone Ulrich stopped and gave Yumi a piece of paper which Yumi took no time to open. It read:Yumi 

_You are the thing that keeps me awake at night_

_I can't go a day without you_

_Thanks to you I never give up the fight_

_I love you_

_Yes I know I hide my feelings as if they weren't there_

_But it's about time I show you so that you can see_

_Since I love you it's only fair_

_But do you love me?_

Yumi finished reading and looked at Ulrich with a serious face that changed into a huge Cheshire grin. Ulrich smiled as well and kissed her softly and lovingly. Yumi returned the kiss and reluctantly stopped for breath. "Thank you for the poem." Yumi said gratefully. Ulrich just smiled, but this was a different smile, a smile full of happiness and love. They were about to kiss again when Ulrich fell to the ground, coughing and holding his chest in agony. Yumi screamed for help and the whole Lyoko gang and William came running to her. Not long after, Jim arrived and took Ulrich to the nurse who then called for an ambulance. When the ambulance arrived Yumi went with Ulrich to the hospital, where she would get the shock of her life.

* * *

**R/R.**


	2. The Hospital

**Chapter 2 ****  
****The Hospital **

Yumi looked at Ulrich as he lay on the stretcher in the ambulance. He had an oxygen mask over his face and weird apparatus attached to him as the doctors spoke about things Yumi didn't understand. It seemed like days until they finally stopped at the hospital and Ulrich was lead into the hospital. Yumi followed not allowing anybody to stop her. They reached a room that would be Ulrich's room and Yumi wasn't allowed in and was asked to stay in the waiting room. Yumi decided to call Jeremie and see if it was a Xana attack. To her dismay it wasn't and that made Yumi feel worse. If this wasn't a Xana attack it meant that it was for real and nobody could do anything about it.

* * *

The doctors crowded around Ulrich as they tried to stabilize his weakening pulse. The doctors were worried when he flat lined but managed to bring him back using a defibrillator. This happened 5 times and things were looking grim for Ulrich. Ulrich's parents had been contacted but at the moment they weren't in a position to come.

* * *

After what seemed like weeks a doctor came and told Yumi she could see Ulrich and led her into his room. The doctor left and closed the door so that Yumi could be alone. She found it a horrible sight to see Ulrich in the state that he was in. Ulrich had an oxygen mask on his face, along with all sorts of wires connected to him. He also had a bag of clear liquid flowing into him. His heart rate was weak and slow. Yumi took a chair and sat down beside him. She started to cry as she looked at his pale face. Suddenly a doctor came in and asked. "Do you know anybody with that boy's blood type, it's AB Negative." Yumi smiled and replied. "Yes, me." Yumi went with the doctor to get her blood for Ulrich and was then told to go home. So she did.

* * *

Yumi was sitting in Ulrich's ward running her fingers through his hair and crying. She then looked at his pale face which was starting to regain colour and said quietly; "I love you Ulrich Stern" Yumi then bent down and softly kissed him. She jumped when she heard him say "Bout time" "You were awake all along!" She half shouted. "Give a dying guy a break." He replied.  
Yumi burst into tears at the thought of Ulrich dying. Ulrich weakly comforted Yumi by stroking her head with his hand and got ready to explain what was wrong with him. Suddenly Yumi's phone rang. It was Jeremie and there was a Xana attack. Yumi bid a quick farewell and left for the factory.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews. ****  
****A wee question for you all. **

**What will the Xana attack be? ****  
****You wont change the story but whoever guesses it right gets the next chapter dedicated to them and given a cookie. If no one guesses right then I eat all the cookies.**


	3. Attack on The Hospital

**Attack on the hospital**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone since there were too many people who got it roughly quite right. Everybody gets a cookie!**

* * *

Ulrich lay in bed breathing heavily, wondering what the Xana attack was. He knew Xana would probably come after him since he was an easy target but he didn't know how Xana was going to attack. It didn't take him long to find out as the deafening sound of gunfire filled the hospital and people started screaming. Whoever Xana had possessed was coming after him, he just closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

Yumi, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie all made it to the factory and swung down the ropes and entered the elevator. Jeremie sat at the computer and materialized all 3 of them in the desert region. Shortly afterwards he materialized the over wing and hover board. Odd back flipped onto the board and Yumi got onto the Over wing with Aelita. They sped off at high speed toward a seemingly un guarded tower. Once they got there however 2 Tarantulas and a Krabbe appeared in front of the tower. The tarantulas opened fire and immediately de-materialized the Over Wing and Hover Board. Yumi threw her fans at the tarantulas and only one made contact with a monster, destroying it instantly. Odd took care of the krabbe but was the de-virtualised by the remaining tarantula who also took care of Yumi. Aelita was in trouble and defenceless.

* * *

Ulrich opened his eyes as the gunfire got even louder and then he saw someone outside the ward shooting at people with a machine gun. He wore jeans and a green turtle neck top. He shot down the door to Ulrich's ward and pointed the gun at Ulrich.

* * *

Aelita used her powers to cause the tarantula to fall into the digital void and ran toward the tower and entered it. She floated up onto the platform and pressed her hand against the screen.

**Aelita**

The man got ready to fire

**Code**

The man fired all out on Ulrich.

**Lyoko**

The bullets hit but stopped inside of him.

Ulrich was in tremendous pain and then noticed a bright white light coming toward the hospital as the return trip to the past was activated. Ulrich relaxed as he was taken back in time.

**Sorry for the short chap but I don't really have a choice. R/R**


	4. Secret Revealed

**Chapter 4**

**Secret Revealed.**

Ulrich sat in bed looking at his best friends who were crowded around him in his ward. They had been demanding answers and now he just couldn't keep it from them. The problem for him was that Yumi would go into hysterics if she knew the truth. But since he didn't have a choice he decided to start.

"I have an illness which causes my heart to fail and my blood to be infected if it gets put through too much work. Football and sports are alright but anything more and it will get terribly worse. So here I am."

They all stared at Ulrich in disbelief but not in great grief; now it was time for the bad news.

"Since it has gotten so bad I am going to die within a month if I don't get an antidote." Ulrich continued. "Except that there isn't one."

"So you're going to…die?" Odd asked, tears starting to drop.

Ulrich just nodded and Yumi burst into the hysterics Ulrich had predicted. Unfortunately for Ulrich and the rest of the gang, word had gotten around about Ulrich's condition and Sissi came in unannounced and unwanted. Ulrich sighed and wished he was 100 miles away.

"Oh Ulrich dear! How could you not have told me! Remember that we are going out?" Sissi exclaimed trying to trick Yumi, sadly it didn't work and Yumi slapped her. Nobody could believe what had just happened until William came in and didn't seem to notice anyone but Yumi. "Hey Yumi, why don't we go to see a film?"

"Unless you haven't noticed I'm busy here" Yumi replied with a spiteful tone.

William grabbed her and said " I never said you had a choice!"

In the blink of an eye Ulrich lunged out of bed and head butted William because his arms were attached to the machines. William let go of Yumi and fell to the ground holding his now burst open nose.

Sissi took William to a nurse and everybody was left in peace.

* * *

It was now a week later and Ulrich had been given a drug that seemed to make him better and he was allowed out of hospital on his own. So he decided to surprise the gang who were out of town, except for Yumi who was at home….alone. Ulrich decided to go see her and give her a huge surprise.

He got to the door and rang the doorbell, he heard footsteps and stuff being moved before Yumi answered the door and had a heart attack. "ULRICH!" She shouted in surprise. Yumi let Ulrich in and they both sat down and had some lemonade. Ulrich opted that they watch TV and Yumi agreed and they both started to watch several programs. It was getting close to night but neither of them were tired, probably due to their hormones racing. It dawned on each of them that they were each alone in a house with the person they loved…alone.

* * *

**Okay here's the deal folks. I have 2 versions of chapter 5 and I wondered what one the readers would prefer. The 1st option is a lemon which will require a boost in the rating and will be my first lemon.**

**The 2nd is just a super fluffy chapter.**

**It's up to you the reviewer to decide. Leave your decision in a review.**


	5. I love you

**I love you.**

**Well the votes have it! It will be a lemon!**

* * *

Yumi stared at Ulrich and saw the feelings of depression creeping over him as if they were a dark mist. Ulrich turned around and looked at Yumi and asked; "What is it?"

"Ulrich I know that you are depressed and you aren't watching the TV." Yumi replied.

"It's not just the fact that I'm depressed Yumi, I'm scared." Ulrich replied. "I'm going to die in a month and nobody can help me."

"I can help you." Yumi replied smiling sweetly.

Ulrich was just about to disagree when Yumi's lips met his and pushed him back slightly. Yumi licked his lips wanting entrance which he gladly granted. After a while their lungs were screaming for oxygen so they sadly separated. "Are you sure you want to?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi nodded and they went upstairs, kissing each other at short intervals.

Once they were in the room they locked the door even though nobody was going to be in the house for a while. They again started to make out and Yumi slowly slipped Ulrich's shirt off of him and felt his warm chest. When they broke the kiss Ulrich took no time in removing Yumi's shirt and then started kissing her again. While they were kissing Ulrich fumbled with the clasp of her bra which he eventually took off. He stared at her large breasts and masaged one with his hand while he suckled on the other nipple like a new born baby. Yumi arched her back in pleasure but in the process she started to search for the button of his trousers. Once she found the cold metal she quickly undone it and pulled down the zipper, letting Ulrich's trousers fall to the floor. Ulrich finally stopped and kissed her nave, earning yet another moan from Yumi. Ulrich moved his hands south and whipped off her trousers and then her red panties. Yumi took control by slipping her tongue into his mouth while she slipped off his boxers. After finally freeing Ulrich's standing erection she started to stroke it which earned a loud moan from Ulrich. Ulrich then moved them over to the bed and lay Yumi down and continued to kiss her. After a while Ulrich positioned himself above Yumi and looked at her. She nodded and he entered her slowly. At first Yumi was in pain but it quickly subsided and was replaced with emence pleasure as Ulrich thrust in and out of her. They both were moaning as Ulrich moved faster and faster until they met their climaxes at the same time.

Ulrich just lay on top of Yumi and then rolled off of her and looked at her on the bed. "I love you so much Yumi." He said.

"I love you too" Yumi replied and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well that was my first lemon, so what do you think?. R/R.**

**PS. Don't critize on their age, It's a story!**


	6. Tragic Times

**Tragic times.**  
**If you have Mario winans, I don't wanna know then listen to it for this chap.**

* * *

Yumi woke up in her bed and remembered the events of the night before, she smiled and turned to face Ulrich, but he wasn't there. Yumi tried to listen for movement downstairs but couldn't hear any so she put on a night shirt and rushed downstairs. She couldn't find him and was beginning to worry, when she came to the kitchen, however, she spotted Ulrich lying on the kitchen floor unconscious. Yumi rushed over and checked his pulse, it was weak, so she phoned an ambulance immediately.

It seemed like days before the ambulance arrived, when it did, the medics took Ulrich away and let Yumi join them on the trip to the hospital. The trip was long and hard and seemed much like the first, except it was slightly worse.

* * *

They finally arrived at the hospital and it was the same routine, the doctors checked on Ulrich and Yumi wasn't allowed in until that had happened. After a while a doctor came out and asked Yumi softly; "Do you know if he has done any sports lately?" "Not that I know of." Yumi lied, she knew it was the night before that had done this. It was her fault.

After several hours Yumi was allowed to see Ulrich. She walked in to see him awake, looking quite sorry for himself, so much so that he was on the verge of tears. "Yumi" He chocked.  
"What is it?" Yumi asked.  
"I wasn't honest with you." Ulrich replied. "Now I am going to come clean"  
What do you mean Ulrich?" Yumi asked.  
"My condition is far worse than I let on, due to all the Xana attacks my heart is practically gone, but all that is left of it goes to you." He continued. "Last night was all the endurance my heart could take and now my blood is infected beyond repair"  
Yumi started to cry, "How long"  
"I'll be lucky to see tomorrow night." He replied., now crying as well.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

The whole gang were crowded around Ulrich's bed as he coughed and spluttered while trying to speak. "Guys, I can feel myself going, so I am going to do this now." Ulrich said.  
"Aelita, I know you will one day be in our world, that day will be soon." "Jeremie, You take good care of Aelita"  
"Odd, never become normal, okay pal"  
"And Yumi, look after Ulrich for me." Ulrich spluttered and coughed up blood.

"What do you mean by "take care of Ulrich?"" Aelita asked.  
"Yumi will tell you soon enough." Ulrich said and turned to face Yumi, "Tell him I'm sorry." Ulrich was crying now and so was everyone else. Ulrich was starting to go weaker and his skin went pale. Ulrich smiled one last time and then lay back in silence as the heart monitor screamed. Yumi screamed in terror and sadness as she came to terms with the fact that Ulrich was now gone, he was dead and only one was left of him, and it was growing inside of her.

**Next chapter will be the epilogue and will be the end of the story, but never fear for I have a sequel coming out called, "Yumi's Problem". R/R**


End file.
